The Room: Spongebob Edition
by LeonPianta
Summary: Thirteen Bikini Bottomites try to win 1,000,000 Sand Dollars. They must stay in a single, blank room for longer than any of the others. Who will stay in The Room the longest? Who will go crazy? And who will be hated and voted off? Find out in The Room!
1. Meet the Contestants

Note: I got this idea from lovsamonkesuncleyaya, so don't say I copied or flame me for copying without naming the creator.

Note II: None of these characters are mine EXCEPT for the jellyfish (trust me, you'll know who they are) and Ghost.

Note III: In my stories, Gary is really a girl snail who can talk.

CHAPTER 1- MEET THE CONTESTANTS

"Hello, and welcome to _The Room-Bikini Bottom Style_! I'm your host for the show, and now, it's time to see who came! These guys are here to compete for the grand prize of **1,000,000 **sand dollars! But, they must stay in this room and the adjacent bathroom, putting up with the smell, noise, and food, to win. The last one in this room will win the money. You can leave by voluntarily quitting or by being voted off. You may only go outside when I lead you out, OK? Now, enough of my talking and let's meet all of the contestants!" said Perch Perkins.

"Hello, hello, thank you for your praise," said Squidward.

"Look, the octo-one, Squidward Tentacles, made it," said Perch.

"Bzzz! Hi!"

"Wow! It looks like," ZAPP! "…like one of the jellyfish made it! No, wait, it's Jimmyfish Jellyfish!" Perch stepped back a little.

"AAH OOO AAH OOO AAH!"

"Hmm, it sound like the Flying Dutchman made it!" Perch announced.

"The Flying Dutchman? OOOAAH!" Squidward passed out.

"Weird. But, the great, not wimpy, I, am here!"

"Oh boy. Squilliam. Mister Fancypants," said Perch.

"IT'S FANCY**SUN**!" Squilliam emitted angrily.

"..."

"I don't care, Fancysnot! If you noticed the odd silence, it's because Ghost is here!" Perch announced.

"..."

"Can you hear how polite Ghost is? He's great!" Perch said.

"..."

"Really? Cool! His full name is Ghost Wisp!" Perch said excitedly.

"Hello whatevers. I am here. Ha ha."

"Um, hello, Karen C.P.U.," said Perch boredly.

"Yeeeehaw! I'm here, and I'm doin' it for Texas!"

"It look like Sandy Cheeks is here and is acting like Miss Bikini Bottom AND Miss Texas."

"I bet you all were waiting for _**Me! **_to arrive!"

"That's great, Spongebob Squarepants. Nice to see '_**You!**_' here." Perch said very sarcastically.

"Umm, is this the right place?"

"Yes it is, and you're Patrick Star!"

"You don't need to tell me who I am, I mean, like, sheesh, I already know. Gosh."

"Arr! I'm here for the money! If I got the money, I'd bathe in it and never spend a cent!"

"We all know that that is Eugene H. Krabs," Perch mentioned.

"Hi everybody! I like money!"

"That's great. But now I am here. And with this money, I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" shouted Plankton.

"Yeah. SURE you will, Sheldon Plankton, sure you will," Perch remarked.

"DON'T CALL ME SHELDON! Oops."

"Ha ha! Yer name is Sheldon! Ha!" Mr. Krabs shouted.

"Oh, my head," said Squidward, who finally woke up, "AAH!"

Mr. Krabs was swinging around, laughing at Plankton's name, and ended up whacking Squidward.

"Oo, he'll be out for another 5 minutes," Perch stated.

"Um, hi. I'm Gary. I hope I win."

"See, it's humble creatures like Gary Snail who can turn out to have amazing talent," Perch smiled.

"Bzz bzz bzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Well, well, well, it seems to me that the final contestant, Jennyfish, is here," Perch said, "Okay, now that all 13 contestants are here, we can go to… The Room."

"Hey, Perch, we can't get hurt on this show, can we?" Spongebob questioned.

"Uh, there's more important things at this moment in time, Spongebob. Now let's get to… The Room," Perch replied.

The 14 walked until the arrived at a plain, white door. Perch opened it and led the 13 inside.

"Here is… The Room… that you'll be staying in," Perch announced.

"He's really peeving me with that '… The Room…' stuff!" Squidward whispered to Sandy.

"I'll say," said Sandy.

"Okay, guys, first vote-off will be in 6 hours, okay? Okay!" Perch said, "See you all then!"

"Oh, joy. There's only 4 beds!" Squidward complained when he saw the bedroom.

"I call that bed!" Karen said.

"I'll sleep with Karen, not in a nasty way or anything," Plankton said.

"I call the second bed!" Sandy announced.

"Well, since _I_ noticed the beds, _I_ get that one over in the corner. The best one," said Squidward.

"Bed 4 is _so_ mine," Jennyfish said.

"I call the bath tub!" shouted Patrick, causing everyone to back away.

"So the rest of you losers have to sleep on the ground!" Squidward laughed.

"Oh no, not me. I'll get to sleep on the table," said Squilliam.

"O…kay then."

1 HOUR LATER…

"How come you get the bed? I, the marvelous Squilliam…"

"Complain a lot! Do you even hear yourself? It's just bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla…" Squidward continued for 4 hours, "…bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla! And further more, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla…"

Squidward and Squilliam started yelling at each other.

Sandy finally broke it up. "OKAY ENOUGH OF THIS ARGUING! THAT MEANS THE 10 OF YOU, TOO! YOU GOTTA STOP **YELLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**!"

Flying Dutchman got so angry, he starting zapping all over the room, hitting the 3 Loud S's and a few others.

1 HOUR LATER…

"Hello, it's time for our first vote-off," Perch noted.

"What? Sandy's, Squilliam's and Squidward's yelling nearly made the rest of us go deaf!" shouted Jennyfish.

"First vote-off!" Perch shouted as he passed out a paper and pencil to each contestant, "Write the name off the contestant you want to leave!"

"OH!" the 10 near-deaf ones shouted.

Everyone scribbled on there papers and passed them back to Perch.

"Okay, I'll say these out for you: 1 vote Squilliam, 2 votes Squilliam, 1 vote Sandy, 2 votes Sandy, 3 votes Sandy, 1 vote Squidward, 2 votes Squidward, 3 votes Squidward, 4 votes Squidward, 3 votes Squilliam, 4 votes Squilliam, 4 votes Sandy. So it's tie between Squidward, Squilliam, and Sandy. But, there is one more vote. The first one out is…" Perch said.

Everyone was nervous, especially The 3 Loud S's.

"…Squilliam. You must now leave… The…"

"Enough with the emphasis!" Sandy shouted.

"…Room. As the last placee, you get a consolation prize of nothing."

"Whatever. I don't need the million sand dollars! I'm rich!" Squilliam shouted, trying to hide his disappointment.

"For dinner, since it's the first day, you get pizza!" Perch said, "Enjoy it while you can!"

After eating the pizza, it was time to sleep, but someone was groaning for an hour before a figure went into the bathroom.

"Leave, Patrick. Now!" It was Mr. Krabs. He must have been allergic to the pizza. Patrick hurried out of the tub and ran to sleep on the floor. A barfing noise is heard, then a thud. Spongebob decided to check it out.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. K passed out! He must have eaten one of the slices of pizza with pepperoni, which he's really allergic to! Poor Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob said to the 4 others who were awake.

_Whatever, let me sleep, _thought Squidward.

_I hope the critter is okay, _thought Sandy.

_Ow! That's gotta hurt, _thought Jimmyfish.

----------------------------, thought Ghost.

----------

Author's Note: I wonder what's wrong with Mr. K. Hopefully Squilliam isn't crying like a baby at home even though he left like a man. I mean, an octopus.


	2. Tired, Tumultuous, and Ticked Off

Note: I don't own these characters, except for Jimmyfish, Jennyfish, and Ghost.

THE ROOM

_Previously, on The Room, Sandy, Squilliam, and Squidward had problems with volume. In the first vote-off, each of the 3 Loud S's got 4 votes, but the final vote sent Squilliam packing. But, he didn't need to, since he only brought himself._

Perch arrived at 7 a.m. the next morning.

"Hey, the 11 of you! Where's Krabs? Did he quit in the middle of the night?" Perch asked.

"No, he fainted in the bathroom. He was allergic to the pizza," Spongebob sniffed.

"Oh. Well, today is the first challenge and the second vote off," Perch said.

"…" said Mr. Krabs.

"Oh no! Mr. Krabs can't talk! Mr. Krabs, did you hear Perch's speech earlier?" Spongebob asked, and Mr. K nodded, "Good. I'll take good care of you, Mr. Krabs!"

"Just follow me for the challenge," Perch stated, and headed out the door.

"Am I allowed to quit right now?" asked Squidward.

"You can, I guess, but why?" Perch asked.

"Because the bed I got broke in half when Patrick was sleep-walking and jumped on it!" Squidward said, "Aw, whatever. I'll show you all up and then quit. Heh."

The group of 12 tired sea creatures and Perch arrived at a track field.

"Whoever jumps over the hurdles in the first half, crawls under the hurdles I the second half, and makes it to the finish first wins immunity in the next two vote-offs, meaning nobody can vote you off. If you lose, you will leave and not get the money. Ready. Set. Go!" Perch stated.

In the lead was Sandy, Flying Dutchman, and Jimmyfish, followed by Jennyfish, Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, Squidward, Karen, and Ghost, with Patrick, Plankton, and Gary bringing up the rear.

"Okay, we have our challengers close to the finish! In first is, Jimmyfish! Then, Sandy, Flying Dutchman, Jennyfish, Karen, Ghost, Squidward,Mr. Krabs, Spongebob (who had stated that he would stay behind Mr. Krabs in his time of need), Gary, and…

"The last player that won't get the pink slip is… Patrick!" Perch jumped as he announced.

"Running isn't for me," said Plankton, "And because of that, I won't get enough money to RULE THE WORLD!"

"Jimmyfish is now immune to any votes of he gets. Any vote for him will not be counted, so if you don't want to vote, vote for Jimmyfish! But, he'll only be immune for this and the next vote-off," said Perch, leading the remaining 11 back to the room. He then passed out paper and pencils.

"Okay, with zero votes, off the hook is Jimmyfish, Jennyfish, Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, Patrick, Ghost, and Gary. So the 4 with votes are Squidward, Sandy, Flying Dutchman, and Karen. With one vote, Karen and Sandy. And leaving is… The Flying Dutchman! Sorry, Mr. Dutchman, but you had 5 votes to Squidward's 4," Perch exclaimed.

"Oh, it's not your fault, Perch. It's ALL SQUIDWARD'S!" Flying Dutchman said, and zapped the crud out of Squidward, whose screams deafened you.

"Okay. I'll stay so Dutchman doesn't get me," Squidward said.

"I can't stand this. Buh-bye!" said Karen, who left.

ATTENTION, KAREN, YOU HAVE VOLUNTARILY LEFT THE COMPETITION AND DO NOT WIN A MILLION SAND DOLLARS, the intercom said.

Perch sighed. "They leave so fast."

----------

Author's Note: So, another three have been annoyed and unwanted too much or bad enough at running to leave or get kicked out of the show. Please review! It may seem lame now, but it'll only get better, slightly worse, and then better again!


	3. Start the Day with a Bang

Note: I don't own these characters except for Jimmyfish, Jennyfish, and Ghost.

THE ROOM

_Previously, on The Room, the first challenge was held and Plankton took the fall while Jimmyfish won immunity. In the second vote-off, the loser was the Flying Dutchman, and his zapping made Karen decide to quit. Now, 9 contestants remain, and the Sand$1,000,000 is still up for grabs. Any contestant could win in The Room._

Perch opened the door and greeted the contestants, "Hello! How are you all? I brought your breakfast here. It's Raisin Bran cereal."

"Oh, well," said Sandy.

"Mermaidman would have loved it here," said Spongebob.

"By the way, the third vote-off will be in 5 hours and the second challenge in 8 hours," said Perch

3 HOURS LATER…

"Would you please stop jumping around like and idiot," said Squidward.

"I'm not jumping, I'm doing jumping jacks to help keep healthy!" said Spongebob, matter-of-factly.

"Oh my freaking god," said Squidward.

1 HOUR 58 MINUTES LATER…

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I HIT MY LEG REALLY HARD ON THE TABLE!" shouted Squidward.

"Time for the next vote-off!" said Perch, passing out the pentagon-shaped paper and the pencils.

"Why is the paper a pentagon?" asked Sandy.

"Because I mixed up the original squares with a geometry teacher, that's why," Perch replied.

Later…

Perch shouted, "Here are the results! Since there are nine left, and Jimmyfish has immunity, there will be 8 of you who have votes.

Spongebob- 1, Patrick- 0, Squidward- 3, Sandy-0, Jimmyfish- 1 (doesn't count), Jennyfish- 0, Mr. Krabs- 1, Gary- 1, and Ghost- 1.

"I'm sorry, Squidward, but you must go home now. Bye!" Perch said, kicking out Squidward.

3 HOURS LATER…

"The second challenge takes place in this cloudy area. You must jump up these clouds. Whoever gets the farthest in 30 seconds will be the winner with the next immunity. The loser gets eliminated again. Ready, go!" Perch shouted.

The contestants raced up the clouds, making all sorts of jumping and puffing noises. 5 seconds were left…4...3...2...

"1! Time's up! Now let's start from the top and go down," said Perch, "In first, winning two immunities, is Sandy! 2nd- Jennyfish, 3rd- Jimmyfish, 4th- Spongebob, 5th- Mr. Krabs (who is now normal and can talk normally), 6th- Ghost, 7th- Patrick, and 8th, going home, Gary. Sorry, Gary."

"It's okay. I'll leave the winning to Spongebob, so we can share."

"A. If Spongebob wins, and B. If he wants to share!" Perch said after Gary had left, which was a little while.

"You had better stop being mean to my pet, or… Mr. Krabs and I will quit!" Spongebob said.

"Yeah!" said Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob and Mr. Krabs were going to leave at the same time.

"1,2,3!" said Mr. Krabs, who actually went out the door, while Spongebob didn't.

"HAH! You left and don't get the million sand dollars! HAH!" Spongebob rubbed it in his face, as Mr. Krabs fumed off.

"MR. KRABS, YOU HAVE VOLUNTARILY LEFT THE CONTEST AND DO NOT WIN THE SAND$1,000,000." said the intercom.

"Wow, folks. Now only 6 remain: Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Jimmyfish, Jennyfish, and Ghost! Who will win?

----------

Author's Note: Goodbye Gar. And Squid. And Krabs. Who should be canceled next? Please review!


	4. The Vote with a Lot of Special Effects

Note: I don't own these characters, except for Jimmyfish, Jennyfish, and Ghost.

THE ROOM

_Previously, on The Room, Squidward was voted off, Gary lost the challenge, and Mr. Krabs was tricked into leaving. Sandy won immunity for the next vote, while Jimmyfish's double immunity carries over to the next vote as well. Six remain. Who will go next?_

"I think I'm starting to really hate this place," said Jennyfish.

"That's understandable," said Jimmyfish. "I mean, seriously, what do we have here? Four, erm, three beds, white walls, and a bathroom. Bore-ing."

"We haven't done anything except vote each other off and have a bunch of challenges," said Sandy.

"Which haven't really been challenging at all," said Spongebob.

" ," said Ghost.

"I wish I knew what he was saying," said Patrick.

" ! ! !" shouted Ghost. The other five looked at him strangely. " ," he finished.

"Um… wait… when is Perch gonna come in here and tell us about our next challenge?" asked Jennyfish.

"Right now!" The door to the room opened, and the smiling host entered… The Room.

"Seriously? Is it possible to just say 'the room' instead of '…The Room'?" asked Sandy.

"Hey, don't break that fourth wall," said Perch.

"?" asked the others.

"…Never mind," said Perch. "Come on out, you'll have your first challenge now, outside." Reluctantly, the six players followed him out.

"What do we have to do now?" asked Spongebob.

"Now, you have a memory challenge. Each of you will receive, randomly, a wooden block in one of six colors- red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. Then, the blocks will be returned, and you'll each roll a die to receive a number from 1 to 6," Perch explained. "Remember your number and color, it'll help you soon."

Looking at each other, they had no choice but to go along with Perch's game. Spongebob was the first to reach into the bag, pulling out an orange block. "Orange!" he said, in a weird, summarizing way.

Sandy went after him, getting the green block. Patrick got yellow, Jimmyfish got red, and Jennyfish got blue, which left Ghost with purple.

"Alright, you all remember each other's colors? Great!" said Perch. "Now put the blocks back into the bag from which you took them." The players did so, except for Patrick, who began to chew on his.

"Mmm… lemony," he said.

"…" said the other contestants.

"Patrick!" said Perch, snapping the starfish out of his trance.

"Oh. Sorry," Patrick said, throwing the slobbery, gnarled wood back into the bag. Looking at it, disgusted, Perch threw the bag into a random nearby woodchipper.

"…" said the contestants.

"Okay, now roll this die," Perch said. Sandy was the first to roll, getting a 5. Spongebob then got a 1, and Jimmyfish got a 2. When Ghost rolled, he got a 2 as well.

" ?" he asked.

"Just roll again until you get a different number," Perch said. Ghost rolled again, getting a 1.

" !" he shouted, rolling again. " ," he said, as he got a 6. " !"

"My turn! My turn!" yelled Patrick, rolling the die. He got a 1. "Darn it. My turn still!" he threw the die again, and got another 1. "Darn it!" He epically blew into his hands, picked up the die, and shook it, hoping for a new number. It fell onto the ground… showing a 1. "I hate this game!" he said, sitting, frustrated. Jennyfish took the opportunity to pick up the cube, rolling a 4.

"Alright, Patrick, stop whining. Your number will be 3," Perch said. "Remember those."

"So what now?" asked Sandy.

"You're going to go back to your room," said Perch.

"What?" said everyone.

" ?" said Ghost.

"Well, you'll just have to wait for the elimination vote then," said Perch.

"So this was totally purposeless?" asked Jennyfish.

"Not totally," said Perch, forcefully pushing the players back inside.

Back in the room, the six were seated around their table- their new, large, circular, wooden table. "Didn't we used to have a small, rectangular, white table?" asked Jimmyfish.

"This one is much, much better looking," said Jennyfish.

"It's a lot bigger," said Spongebob. "There's hardly any room left in here."

"Spongebob, Spongebob, Spongebob, there's still room," said Patrick, sliding slowly and painfully between the table and the side wall, attempting to access the bathroom.  
"…" said Spongebob.

"Well, he's right, we can still get to these beds," said Sandy, walking around to lie on the bed, proving her point.

"Hello, hello, hello!" said Perch, barging in, unexpectedly.

"Is it already time for the elimination?" asked Jennyfish.

"No," said Perch. "You're going to take a short quiz."

"What are we gonna be quizzed on?" asked Spongebob.

"The colors and numbers I gave you earlier. Good luck," said Perch, passing a pencil and paper to each of the players.

QUESTION 1: Which player pulled out a red block?

A: Spongebob

B: Sandy

C: Patrick

D: None of the above

"Easy," said Jimmyfish, circling option D.

QUESTION 2: Which player received a number below 3?

A: Spongebob

B: Jennyfish

C: Sandy

D: Patrick

"I was three… oh shoot, I can't remember!" said Patrick.

QUESTION 3: Which number did the player who got the blue block get?

A: 3

B: 4

C: 5

D: 6

"Who got the blue block?" asked Spongebob.

QUESTION 4: Which color did Sandy get?

A: Blue

B: Purple

C: Orange

D: Green

"Ooh! I totally know this!" said Jennyfish.

QUESTION 5: Who got the number, when added to Patrick's, makes 7?

A: Jimmyfish

B: Ghost

C: Sandy

D: Jennyfish

"I think I got… 5 maybe?" said Sandy. "But Patrick got 3. Or was it 4?"

QUESTION 6: Whose color was complimentary to Ghost's?

A: Patrick

B: Sandy

C: Jimmyfish

D: None of the above

"What does complimentary mean?" asked Patrick.

THE LAST AND FINAL ULTIMATE QUESTION NUMBER 7 WITH NO QUESTIONS FOLLOWING BECAUSE IT'S LAST: Which number did the person who got the color complimentary of the person who got the number 6 get?

A: 2

B: 3

C: 4

D: 5

"…WTF?" asked Spongebob.

"WHAT DOES COMPLIMENTARY MEAN?" asked Patrick.

"That's a lot of rememberin'," said Sandy.

"My god," said Jennyfish.

"Ghost got 6… That's all I know," said Jimmyfish.

" . . ! ," Ghost explained.

"See? It's simple. The answer to that question was… wait, I can't tell you!" said Perch. He gathered the tests, writing the name of the contestant on top.

"Alright, when do we find out how well we did?" asked Sandy.

"Now! I've got a key!" said Perch, pulling out a small slip of paper with the answers:

1: D

2: A

3: B

4: D

5: D

6: A

7: B

"That's impossible! A study shows that up to 40% of test answers are C," said Spongebob, "and not a single C is on that slip!"

"That's because none of the answers are C," said Sandy.

"Alright, here're your grades," said Perch. "Sandy… 6/7."

"Oh, that's good, right?" said Sandy.

"Jimmyfish… 3/7."

"Ach, I suck," said Jimmyfish.

"Ghost, 5/7."

" ," said Ghost.

"Patrick… 1/7," said Perch. "You didn't get any of them except for the last one. That's the hardest one!"

"Yay Patrick! Uh-huh! I got the hardest question!" said Patrick, doing a victory dance.

"Spongebob, 2/7," said Perch.

"Aw…" said Spongebob.

"And last but not least, Jennyfish," said Perch. "You answered, correctly, out of 7 questions… 5," he finished, anticlimactically.

"So, Sandy did the best, and Patrick did the worst?" said Jennyfish, performing an analysis.

"Yes, that's about the size of it," said Perch.

"Does that mean I win another immunity?" asked Sandy.

"No," said Perch.

"Does that mean I get eliminated?" asked Patrick.

"No," said Perch, building up to another climax, which he was about to fail to reach. "It means that, during the next vote, Patrick will have one vote automatically."

"So… when's the next vote?" asked Sandy.

"Tomorrow," said Perch.

TOMORROW.

"It's tomorrow!" said Patrick, excitedly.

"You mean it's today," said Jimmyfish.

"No, if it was today, we wouldn't be having the vote," said Patrick.

"But we ARE having the vote today," said Jimmyfish.

"No, it'll be tomorrow!" said Patrick.

"But yesterday, Perch said it'll be tomorrow."

"So it'll be tomorrow!"

"No, today is yesterday's tomorrow, so we're having it today!"

"My brain hurts."

"Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow."

"How'll I feel better tomorrow? The vote's tomorrow!"

"No, the vote's today."

"Enough already!" said Sandy. Patrick and Jimmyfish looked at her.

"Hello everyone!" said Perch, once again barging in, uninvited.

"What do you want Perch?" asked Spongebob.

"It's time for the vote," Perch said. "All of you stand on the table." Looking oddly at him, the players obliged. "Now, I'm going to draw a name out of a hat…" he said, reaching into a hat which he'd somehow produced. "Ah, it's Jennyfish. Jennyfish, push one player off the table."

"What? I'm not gonna do that!" said Jennyfish.

"Do it," said Perch.

"But… fine," she said, bumping into Jimmyfish.

"Now, five of you are left. Jimmyfish, pull someone else off the table," said Perch. Jimmyfish yanked Patrick off. "Good," said Perch. "Patrick and Jimmyfish are safe. There are four of you left, and of course Sandy can't be voted off. Patrick, it's your turn."

"Oh boy!" said Patrick. He grabbed Spongebob and pulled him off, sending the two rolling into the bathroom, whacking into the wall. "Ow!" they said.

"That leaves Ghost and Jennyfish. Oh, yeah, Sandy's there too, but it doesn't matter," said Perch.

"Think pull going I'm to I off Sandy," said Spongebob, disoriented. He grabbed Sandy's helmet and pulled her off.

"Okay, Sandy, you're safe. Now, who do you want to pull off with you- Ghost, or Jennyfish?" Perch asked. Epic thinking music played as Sandy thought. Finally, she reached out and pulled Ghost off the table.

"Aw man," said Jennyfish.

"Jennyfish, do you know what this means?" asked Perch.

"I bet I can guess," she replied.

"You get to vote twice. Either vote for two people, or vote for one twice. It's your move," said Perch. He flipped on a randomly appearing projector, which displayed special voting info on the wall.

SPONGEBOB- NO SPECIAL EFFECTS

PATRICK- ONE VOTE AGAINST

SANDY- IMMUNE

JIMMYFISH- IMMUNE

JENNYFISH- TWO VOTES

GHOST- NO SPECIAL EFFECTS

"As if we don't know that already," said Sandy.

"Now, it is time. Seven votes will be cast, and you must choose who you want out of… The Room," said Perch. The seven slips were handed in.

"Here we go," said Jennyfish, inwardly.

The wall showed a slow motion voting screen, which definitely would increase suspense.

SPONGEBOB…

"It's processing," said Perch.

"I the stand wait can't!" said Spongebob.

SPONGEBOB… 2 VOTES

PATRICK…

"Safe this does I'm mean?" asked Spongebob.

"Not necessarily. Wait, all considering… yes," said Perch.

"WHOO! I proof am bullet!" Spongebob cheered.

"You're so annoying!" said Jennyfish, bonking him on the head.

"Thanks for fixing my speech," Spongebob replied.

PATRICK… 2 VOTES

"Oh, good, 'cause I thought I was leaving!" said Patrick.

SANDY… 0 VOTES

JIMMYFISH… 0 VOTES

"Well, there are four random votes left. They must all be dispersed between Jennyfish and Ghost," said Perch. "Who wants to see if they're safe?"

"I guess me," said Jennyfish.

JENNYFISH…

"I liked this a lot more when you just told us how many votes we all had," said Jennyfish.

"This is soooo sloooow!" said Jimmyfish.

JENNYFISH…

"Yeah, we already got that," said Sandy.

"Why won't it just tell us? I mean, how hard can it be to count out four votes?" asked Spongebob.

" ," said Ghost.

JENNYFISH…

"Here it comes!" said Perch.

JENNYFISH… 3 VOTES

GHOST… 1 VOTE

"Aw man…" said Jennyfish.

" !" said Ghost.

"Jennyfish, I'm sorry, but you're the next one to be voted out of… The Room," said Perch. Dejectedly, Jennyfish floated out of… The Room.

"Well, there are five contestants left and currently, no one has immunity," said Perch. "Who will win the one million sand dollars? Will it be the strong and fast Sandy? The cunning and blunt Jimmyfish? The stupid and empty Patrick? The optimistic and naïve Spongebob? Or will it be the subtle and calm Ghost? Join us next time to find out!"

* * *

(Voted For): Voters

(Spongebob): Jennyfish (x2)

(Patrick): Sandy

(Ghost): Patrick

(Jennyfish): Jimmyfish, Ghost, Spongebob


	5. The Most Fail Endurance Challenge Ever

Note: I don't own these characters, except for Jimmyfish, Jennyfish, and Ghost.

Note 2: I've recently discovered that there's a show that's actually really similar to this, called Big Brother. I hadn't heard anything about it until yesterday, so this is still totally different (I think).

THE ROOM

_Previously, on The Room, a memory challenge followed by a quiz stumped the players, giving the failing Patrick one extra vote against him in the next elimination. Jennyfish, through a random table-standing challenge, won the ability to vote twice, but this did not save her from elimination. She was the next one voted off. Five remain- which one will be the last one to stay in… The Room?_

"Welcome back to… The Room!" said Perch. "Let's have an inside look at what the roommates do in their free time…"

* * *

"So, how do you think they get the oranges to make the dye in crayons?" said Patrick.

"Are you serious?" said Sandy.

"They don't use actual oranges," said Jimmyfish.

"Yes they do," Patrick replied. "They squeeze it into the mold thing and then add something and cool it and it hardens."

"Patrick, it's just wax with dye," said Spongebob.

" ," said Ghost.

"Wha… no! No! They use orange juice with the wax and stuff!"

"No, orange juice is yellow," said Sandy.

"No! They'd call it yellow juice!"

"Why would someone waste perfectly good oranges on crayons when they could just eat them?" said Spongebob.

"True," said Patrick, nodding.

* * *

"Well, they all seem to be having fun," said Perch. "So I'm gonna go mess with them!"

Perch was soon seen to enter the room. "Hello contestants!" he said, cheerily.

"Hey Perch," they all said, monotonously.

"Come on! Can't you show a little bit more enthusiasm?" Perch asked.

"We've been in here for like a week," said Jimmyfish. "And there is nothing to do. Literally."

"Well, you guys just aren't imaginative enough. Have you even seen Big Brother? Them people are all in a house together for like three months," said Perch.

"What are you talking about Perch?" said Sandy.

"Go away, none of us want to do the challenge," said Spongebob.

" , ," said Ghost.

"What? I… fine. I'll go… wait, no! I'm the host! I get to decide when you do the challenges!" Perch shouted, startling the contestants.

"Perch, take a relax pill," said Jimmyfish.

"Come on. We're going outside for your next challenge," said Perch. The contestants collectively groaned.

* * *

"Will this ever end?" said Sandy.

"I'm tired of this," said Patrick.

"Who needs a million sand dollars anyway?" said Spongebob.

"We should all just like quit," said Jimmyfish.

" ," said Ghost.

"None of you will be quitting! You're already outside of the room, and…" Perch began. Since the contestants were all outside of the building, they walked away from Perch and down the road. "THIS MEANS THAT NONE OF YOU GET THE MOTHER LOAD OF MONEY!"

This caused all five to stop in their tracks. "Wha?" they all said, rotating in perfect synchronization.

"Don't you want buckets full of money?" Perch asked. All five instantaneously arrived next to Perch.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" they shouted.

"Let me explain…" Perch said. He began to tell them about all the rules of The Room, and then told them of their next challenge. "This is your first and consequentially only endurance challenge. See these five ropes, hanging from the tall tree? See the small platforms on them? You'll have to hold onto the rope to keep yourself from falling off of them. If you let go, you've fallen off and lost. If you're the last one standing, you'll win the ability to vote twice next time, alright?"

"Yeah! Let's start!" said Spongebob

"Wait… there's one more thing." Perch reached behind his back, pulling out three small folders. "Here, we have folder number one, folder number two, and folder number three. The first one to fall will pick one of these folders, as will the second and third. In one of the folders is a gold star. That person will be immune from votes," he explained.

"Yes!" said Patrick.

"One folder has a silver star. That person will get to pick one other contestant, who will get to vote twice. And the last one has a green sick face, which means that the receiver will have to choose between not getting to vote or having one extra vote against them," Perch finished.

"That's deep," said Spongebob.

"I know. Now, lower the platforms!" Perch commanded. The five platforms lowered to levels where the five contestants could sit on them. "Now grab your ropes." They all obeyed. "Are you ready contestants?" he asked. There were a few casual nods. "Ready… UP!" Perch shouted, and the ropes pulled the platforms up, five feet off the ground.

"This is a bit anti-climactic," said Sandy.

"Well, we don't want to have to worry about liability if you fall, because you won't get hurt," Perch said.

" , ," said Ghost.

"Exactly," Perch said.

* * *

TIME PASSED… 5 MINUTES

"Ugh, I can't do this!" said Spongebob, barely hanging on. Suddenly, his arms popped off. "DEEEK!" he shouted as he hit the ground.

"Spongebob, come pick a folder," said Perch. Spongebob's arms regenerated, and he walked over to Perch, who held out the aforementioned folders.

"I think I'll go with folder number two," Spongebob said. Perch slowly opened it.

"Spongebob… you got the sick face," said Perch.

"UGH!" Spongebob said, crazily unhappy.

"Well, would you rather not vote or have one vote against you?" Perch asked.

"…Eh, I'll go with one against," Spongebob said.

"Alright, sit over here while you wait to watch everyone else fail," Perch said, pointing to a nearby, soft, cozy chair.

"It feels like heaven," Spongebob said to himself, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

… 20 MINUTES

"S-k-r-oo this!" said Jimmyfish. He dropped from the platform, floating over to Perch. "Can I take folder three?" he said. Perch opened it…

"You got the silver star," Perch replied. "Who do you want to have two votes?"

"I choose… Ghost," Jimmyfish said.

" ?" Ghost asked, losing his grip. " !" He plunged to the earth.

"Not to worry, Ghost, you're now immune to votes this next time!" Perch said.

" !" Ghost cheered.

"But now, we have to discover… who will get two votes, and who will let go and get nothing at all whatsoever?" Perch said. "It'll be Patrick. He's gonna lose.

Patrick let go and walked over to Perch. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" he said.

"Ugh!" said the others, face-palming.

* * *

"You know what? I'm gonna stay here, in the room, with you all," Perch said.

"Why, may I ask?" said Jimmyfish, sarcastically.

"BeCAUSE YOU all have your VOTE now!" Perch said. He turned on the projector that was used in the last vote, and the screen slowly lit up.

Spongebob- One Vote Against

Patrick- No Special Effect

Sandy- Two Votes

Jimmyfish- No Special Effect

Ghost- Immune, Two Votes

"Is Ghost ever going to lose an immunity challenge?" said Patrick. Ghost shook his head.

"Well, take your slips. Sandy, Ghost, take two," said Perch, handing out the papers. After a stressful minute long period, Perch entered the data into the computer program.

Ghost…

Ghost- 0 Votes

" ," said Ghost.

Spongebob…

Spongebob- 3 Votes

"Gack!" Spongebob yelped.

Patrick…

Patrick- 1 Vote

"Yuss!" Patrick shouted.

"This is it. Sandy, or Jimmyfish?" Perch said.

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish…

Jimmyfish- 4 Votes

Sandy- 0 Votes

"YES! THANK YOU!" Spongebob cheered.

"Awesome!" said Sandy.

"NOOOOOOO!" said Jimmyfish.

"Well, Jimmyfish, it looks like you won't be getting any money for your stay in… the Room," said Perch, as Jimmyfish dejectedly left the room.

"Good luck, you guys," he said, quickly floating away.

"Well, we're down to the final four! This is, like, one away from the final three!" said Perch. "Please join us next time on… the Room!"

* * *

Voted For: Voters

Spongebob: Auto Vote, Ghost, Jimmyfish

Patrick: Sandy

Jimmyfish: Ghost, Sandy, Patrick, Spongebob


	6. Return Favor

Note: I don't own these characters, except for Jimmyfish, Jennyfish, and Ghost.

Note 2: I've recently discovered that there's a show that's actually really similar to this, called Big Brother. I hadn't heard anything about it until like I was writing Chapter 4, so this is still totally different (I think).

THE ROOM

_Previously, on The Room, the five contestants faced an endurance challenge, with the winner who held on the longest receiving an extra vote. Three game changing envelopes affected Ghost and Spongebob, making the former immune and the latter receive an extra vote. The real effect was on Jimmyfish, who ended up with the losing vote, being the eighth contestant to leave the Room. Four remain, and the finale is as close as it gets without actually being here… who will be the next one to leave… the Room?_

"Hello, everyone, and welcome back to… the Room!" Perch said. "Today is our contestants' tenth day in the room, and they've grown so lethargic that they would kill to have a competition, which I'm going to spruce up a little bit!"

"Hello, roommates!" said Perch, opening the door. The four were sitting around the table, not doing anything.

"Oh, dear Neptune, Perch, please tell us that we have something to do!" Spongebob said.

"You have something to do! There'll soon be a competition," Perch began, seeing the four cheer. "…but only three of you will be competing in it. The four of you must somehow decide who'll sit out."

Instantaneously, the contestants pointed at someone they wanted to sit out. Sandy pointed at Ghost, who pointed back at her. Patrick pointed at Ghost as well, and Spongebob pointed at Patrick.

"That was easy. Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick, come with me! Ghost, sit here, alone and bored out of your mind in here!" Perch said.

" !" Ghost shouted.

"Perch, it's dark in here," said Spongebob, after the host had led him to the room in which the competition would be.

"I can't see a darned thing!" said Sandy.

"What's our challenge gonna be?" asked Patrick.

Perch began to talk into his mic. "Turn on the lights… now!" he said, and the ceiling lights slowly buzzed on. In front of the three were nine booths- and each had an eliminated competitor behind it.

"What?" said Patrick.

"No way!" said Spongebob.

"Everyone, say hello to Gary, Plankton, Karen, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Squilliam, the Flying Dutchman, Jimmyfish, and Jennyfish!" Perch said.

"Hey!" said Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy, simultaneously.

"This competition is for the ability to vote twice in the next vote off… AND there will be another twist that the winner will actuate," said Perch.

"What is it?" asked Spongebob.

"I'll tell you if you win," said Perch. "Eliminated roommates, I want each of you to hold up one of your signs- the one that says 'Spongebob', the one that says 'Patrick', or the one that says 'Sandy'. The competitor with the most signs up will NOT win the competition."

Squidward, Plankton, and Karen quickly produced 'Spongebob' signs, and Jimmyfish held up 'Patrick'. Squilliam snootily flashed the 'Sandy' sign.

"Okay, that's three votes Spongebob, one vote Patrick, and one vote Sandy," said Perch.

Thinking intensely while emotional music played, the other four pondered over who they should vote out.

"Eh, why not?" said the Flying Dutchman. He pulled up the 'Patrick' sign.

Gary was the next one to choose, pulling up 'Sandy'. "Sorry," she said.

"Not a hard decision," said Mr. Krabs, choosing Patrick.

"There are three votes Spongebob, three votes Patrick, and two votes Sandy. Jennyfish, who do you choose to eliminate from the competition?" Perch asked.

"Sorry to do this, but… Spongebob!" she said, showing the 'Spongebob' sign.

"Sorry, Spongebob, but you don't win the two votes," said Perch. "Now, if you two will turn to your left wall, you'll see two buttons. Pick the button you want, and hit it. A slip of paper will slide out. If you get a star, you've won!"

Quickly, Patrick chose the left button and Sandy the right. "Yeah! I got the star!" Sandy cheered.

"Wait… my paper has a star, too," Patrick said.

"Congratulations to both of you!" said Perch. "Sandy, you have the five point star, so you've won the two votes!" Sandy raised her fist in the air, excited. "Patrick, you have an eight point star, so you get to enact the twist!"

"What do I do?" Patrick asked.

"Pick five of the eliminated roommates," said Perch.

"Um, Gary, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, the Flying Dutchman, and… Jennyfish," said Patrick.

"Okay. Choose two of those five," said Perch.

"Um, Gary and Squidward," Patrick replied.

"Gary, Squidward, I'm going to ask a question. Whoever answers it right first wins," Perch said. "Who was the first player eliminated from… the Room?"

"Squilliam!" said Gary.

"Correct!" said Perch. "Gary, pick two of the other three to go next."

"Dutchman and Mr. Krabs," said Gary.

"Okay, you two, what color block did Patrick get in the last competition/quiz?" Perch asked.

"Green!" shouted Dutchman.

"Wrongamundo!" said Perch. "Sorry, Dutchman, you've lost."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" the Flying Dutchman shouted.

"This next question is for Gary and Jennyfish," said Perch. "How many contestants were eliminated on the first day?"

"Three," said Gary.

"Correct!" Perch replied. "Okay, Patrick, the two that remain are Gary and Mr. Krabs."

"What do we do know?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Patrick, pick one of them to rejoin… the Room," said Perch.

"WHAT?" said Gary.

"REALLY?" said Mr. Krabs.

"I definitely choose Gary!" said Patrick. Gary cheered.

"Patrick, you're fired!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Aw, not again," said Patrick.

"Patrick, Spongebob, Sandy, and Gary, follow me back to… the Room."

" ! ," said Ghost.

"I know! Wait, what?" said Gary.

"I know you're all glad that Gary's back, but it's already time for your next vote!" said Perch.

"Really?" said Sandy.

"Sandy, take two slips, everyone else take one. There'll be six votes cast," Perch explained. In less than fifteen seconds, he had all six slips back.

"Are you all ready?" he asked. "I'm gonna do it a bit differently. I'll randomly pick a ballot, and read it. You know what happens to whoever has the most votes."

Everyone looked at each other. "You really have to make it more stressful?" said Sandy.

"Yup!" Perch said, happily. "First vote- Patrick."

Patrick gulped.

"Second vote- Sandy."

Sandy looked confused.

"Next vote- Patrick."

Patrick sighed, upset.

"Next vote- Sandy."

"Ugh!" said Sandy.

"Fifth vote- Ghost."

" ?" said Ghost.

"Final vote," said Perch. "With three votes, Sandy is going home," he finished.

"What? Aw!" she said, exasperated. "Good luck, everyone." She walked out of… the Room.

Voted For: Voters

Sandy: Gary, Ghost, Patrick

Patrick: Sandy, Sandy

Ghost: Spongebob

"Does this mean the four of us are gonna be in the finale?" said Gary.

"No, we have another competition!" Perch declared.

"When?" asked Spongebob.

"Follow me," Perch finished.

Perch led the four roommates to a large, circular room, with four clean, white carts, attached to a circular beam that rode close to the exterior of the room. Each cart had a lever, a button, and a small hole in front.

"Each of you, board a blaster," Perch said.

"These things blast?" said Gary.

"Yep, if you press the button, you'll launch a paintball all the way across the room," Perch said. "The lever will move you either clockwise or counterclockwise around the rim."

"What's the purpose of this exercise?" said Patrick.

"Don't act smart," said Perch. "The point is to shoot a paintball and hit your opponent's carts. Patrick's paint is red, Spongebob's paint is blue, Gary's is green, and Ghost's is black. If your cart has one paintball splatter from each of the other three, you lose."

"How do we avoid the paint?" asked Spongebob.

"Rotate around to slide away from the paint- if you can!" said Perch.

Spongebob and Gary looked at each other, secretly making an agreement.

"Ready… go!"

The first few seconds consisted of the four trying to find out how to work the machines, how long it would take the paint to reach the other end of the rim, and how fast the cart could slide along. After about a minute, they had it down.

Spongebob decided to gun for Ghost first, as Patrick was no threat whatsoever. He craftily hit Ghost's cart. "HAH! Gotcha!" he yelled. As he cheerily danced, Ghost fired one back at him. "Darn it."

" ! !" Ghost cheered.

"Ah-hah!" said Patrick, hitting both of the distracted competitors.

" …" said Ghost. He went crazy, hitting Spongebob's cart for a second time, and then Gary's and Patrick's.

"…" said Spongebob, Patrick, and Gary. Gary was the first to recuperate, using her time to hit Patrick.

"Spongebob!" she shouted, knocking the other two out of their trance. Spongebob affectedly slammed down on the button, firing a paintball at Gary. "What the…!" Gary shouted. Angrily, she fired at him.

"Sorry… hey!" said Spongebob.

"Spongebob, you've lost this competition, but you still can fire," said Perch.

"No!" shouted Spongebob, smashing down on the button. The paint terribly missed.

Gary was the next to fire, knocking square into Ghost's cart. "Ghost, you are the second eliminated," said Perch. "If Spongebob hits Patrick, Gary will win. But if Patrick hits Gary, he will win."

"I gotta hit Gary!" said Patrick. He fired, obscurely missing.

"Spongebob! You've gotta hit Patrick!" said Gary.

"No, you hit me, and that got me out!" said Spongebob.

"But that's because you hit me!" said Gary. Patrick took this time to eliminate the last competitor.

"Congratulations, Patrick, you've won!" said Perch.

"Yay!" cheered Patrick.

"With this victory, you receive a guaranteed spot in the finale! That's right, Patrick is immune!"

Gary and Spongebob approached each other. "I'm sorry I got you eliminated!" they both yelled at each other, simultaneously. They laughed, and then hugged.

"I've gotta be more careful," said Spongebob.

"I've got to not overreact," said Gary.

Ghost frowned. Since Gary and Spongebob now liked each other, he figured they'd both vote for him.

"Hello, roommates!" said Perch.

"What's up, Perch," said Patrick.

"It's time for the last vote of the game!" said Perch. "Whoever stays will be here for the finale!"

"WHOO!" cheered Patrick, Spongebob, and Gary. Ghost tried to look excited.

"But, there's one more twist," said Perch.

"What now?" said Gary.

"I'm gonna roll this eight sided die. If your name comes up… you've surrendered your vote," said Perch.

"WHAT?" the contestants shouted as Perch threw the die into the air. It hit the table, and rolled a bit, with a small 'SS' on it. "Sorry, Spongebob, you can't vote this time."

"UGH!" said Spongebob.

"Now, I'm going to give Spongebob's vote to someone," said Perch. "Spongebob, if you come up again, you'll get your vote back and nothing will have changed, okay?" said Perch.

"Okay," said Spongebob, tensely.

"Oh man," said Gary.

" ," said Ghost.

As Perch threw the die in the air, the camera speed slowed, showing the die turning slowly as it descended. The sound of a heartbeat played, increasing in tempo as the die neared and then hit the table. Speed returned to normal. "Spongebob's vote will now be cast by…" Perch began. He looked down. "GW. That's you, Ghost."

" ! ! ! !" Ghost shouted.

Gary and Spongebob solemnly looked at each other. "It looks like one of us is going home," said Spongebob.

"Good luck," whispered Gary.

"Patrick, here's your slip, Gary, here's yours, and here is your slip and Spongebob's, Ghost," said Perch.

"Could you cut down on the mentioning of my lost vote?" said Spongebob.

"Whatever," said Perch. He snatched up the slips, and read the votes.

"Ghost, you have… one vote. Spongebob, you have… two. And Gary has one," Perch finished.

"WHAT? PATRICK! WHY DIDN'T YOU VOTE FOR GHOST?" shouted Spongebob. "ME AND HIM WOULD HAVE TIED AND THEN WE'D DO SOME COMPETITION AND I'D BE HERE STILL!"

"Well, Gary should have picked the Sandy sign and not mine," said Patrick.

"Hey! I apologized!" said Gary.  
" ," said Ghost.

"Well, maybe an apology wasn't enough!" said Patrick.

"If you were so freaking mad at me why didn't you just bring Mr. Krabs back?" asked Gary.

"Because I didn't think, apparently! I'm not smart, remember?" said Patrick.

"STOP it! Just STOP fighting! Gary, I hope YOU win, so that WE can share and maybe if Patrick was smart enough to vote for Ghost, GHOST would be walking out this door and not me!" Spongebob yelled, slamming the door on his way out.

"This is it folks. The finale is only one day away and tensions are high. Will Patrick's vote to save Ghost help or hinder his chances to win the million sand dollars? We'll see next time!" said Perch.

AN: Just so you know, this'll likely be my last chapter before school starts, so I won't be able to be typing this up at midnight or so (like I am now). Expect the finale soon, but not too soon!


End file.
